Fairy Tail - Redux
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: Imagine Fairy Tail totally redone in to a more epic, awesome, fucking boss story. This is Fairy Tail Redux, with more of Natsu and Gray's wars with each other, the constant unforetold romances and the fucking awesome boss fights. This is an Rated M story and should not be viewed by people under the age of 11 and DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HATED FAIRY TAIL (HATE U DUMBASS')


**Chapter**** 1: Request from an SS Class**

**Fairy Tail, best anime ever! I Luv u Gray! And Rogue! And Sting! Oh and everyone else, but Natsu!**

**Natsu: Hey WTF how could u like that Stripper!**

***Gray punches Natsu in the face***

**Gray: Ever say that again and I'll kill you mother f*******

**(sigh) Lets get on with the story (sees Natsu and Gray fighting), uh...Lucy disclaimer please before the idiot and Gray kill eachother.****Lucy: Sure, anyway...Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fairy Tail or any other anime references.**

Normal P.O.V

As Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrived back at Magnolia from their mission (which they got no reward for), they headed straight to Fairy Tail. Natsu kept trying to stop and get some food to eat along with Happy, but Lucy kept pulling them forward. Eventually they arrived at their Guild, Fairy Tail and headed in. as per usual its atmosphere was as wild and party crazy as ever. Lucy then realized she dropped her Celestial Sprit Keys (a type of magic that lets you summon Celestial beings) in the town square and ran off to go and find them.

Lucy P.O.V

"Damn, where did I leave them? They've got to be around here somewhere" Lucy said to herself as she looked around. She had already asked many shopkeepers, but still no luck. "Oh, where on earth could they be?" Then she saw the glistening of Gold near the fountin and ran, she saw someone pick them up, it was a young girl with black hair, she looked about Lucy's age. "Hey drop those keys-aah!" Lucy yelled before she fell on top of the girl and they both landed into the fountain.

*Later a Lucy's House*

"I'm really sorry that I ran into you, but I thought you were going to steal my keys" Lucy apologized to the young girl. Lucy noticed that the girl really was beautiful, with pure black hair and sparkling greys eyes, her skin was flawless and she was very well-widowed. "_Its all right, I was planning to head to the guild and return them" _the girl said quietly, so quietly that Lucy could barely here a word of what the girl had said. "Lucy smiled at the girl, "well, I'm Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you", the girl smiled softly back at Lucy and said, "_I'm Blair, it's nice to meet you Lu-Chan". _Again it was so quiet, but Lucy understood and did Blair call her Lu-Chan? She couldn't help herself and hugged Blair, "you-are-so-CUTE! You are so coming to meet my friends at Fairy Tail, they'll love you!"

Natsu P.O.V

Natsu noticed Lucy had been gone for over an hour now, he was getting worried. I mean why he would not be worried, I mean they had just formed a team, they had to look out for each other. Then he saw Lucy running in with a…girl! "Lucy, where have you been and who is this girl?" Natsu yelled at Lucy from across the Guild hall. Lucy walked up to him, Natsu couldn't help but notice the way she smiled and how her hair glistened in the light, but he knocked himself out of it. "Natsu this is Blair, Blair this is Nastu". Natsu's jaw dropped as soon as he heard that name, "Lucy, do you know who this girl is?" Natsu said scared, "um, no am I supposed to?" Lucy asked. Natsu started shuddering in fear, Blair was a really nice girl and all that, she was also really quiet, but she was the daughter of Natsu's biggest fear. The Empress of Magic, Fairy Tail's strongest SS Wizard. "Natsu, it's really nice to see you again" Blair said with a smile. "Blair" Natsu spoke, "your mother is coming back to Fairy Tail tonight".

Gray P.O.V

Gray noticed his heart beating really fast when he saw Blair again, she was really beautiful. With her waist length black hair and shinning grey eyes. Gray just couldn't help but blush and he ran over to Natsu, Lucy and Blair. But he froze the minute he heard footsteps, not only Gray, but everyone in the Guild as well. Then the door opened and out came a beautiful mage, with silky white hair and beautiful grey eyes, she was wearing a flowing red dress with long selves and black heels. She looked around the Guild and walked straight up to Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Blair. I was worried, this woman had some serious bite to her bark, when she gave orders she got them. Also out of the door came a girl with cool blonde hair and white streaks with grey eyes, she was wearing a grey singlet, with a black button up vest on top adorned with one onyx, she was also wearing a black skirt with black leggings and black country boots, she was carrying a large sack of jewel and she smiled at Gray and then walked up to Mirajane. Gray then turned and noticed that the woman was staring down Natsu.

Blair P.O.V

Blair was thrilled to see her mother again, however her mother could be very terrifying to people (mostly Natsu, Gray and Happy, heck she even scared Laxus) and at the moment she was scaring Natsu so much Blair could tell that Natsu was about to pee his pants. Her mother then smiled and patted Natsu on the shoulder, her mother turned to Lucy. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Marian Silvermoon, and it's truly a pleasure to meet you Miss Lucy" Marian said to Lucy. Lucy looked at Blair with shocked eyes and mouthed '_how does she know my name?!" _Blair only shrugged and turn to see the other mage walking up to her with a smile on her delicate face – this was Blair's older sister Cullen Silvermoon, she was an S-Class wizard and could beat Natsu in 5-10 seconds flat. Cullen hugged Blair and then introduced herself to Lucy – who was shocked about both Marian and Cullen knowing her names. Lucy then turned to Blair and exclaimed "you're the youngest daughter of the Silvermoon Family…that's insane, their one of the most well know families in both economic status and magic status. Blair only rolled her eyes and smiled softly, she knew that people often over reacted about her family title, but it was really nothing but a name. Marian then turned to Blair, "I'm truly sorry but I must be going, the Ten Wizard Saints will be expecting in Era very soon." She then kissed Blair on the forehead and waved goodbye to the other members but gave one last request on the way out. "Cullen tell them about the mission I've given to some certain mages", then my mother was gone like the wind. But the look on Cullen's face said it all, I was going into some serious work.

**Chapter 1 is done! OMG, I know there is going to be complaints about the whole Erza Scarlett thing, but she comes in later in the series...can you guess where?**

**A) Tower of Heaven Arc**

**B) Edolas Arc**

**C) Grand Magic Games Arc**

**D) Phantom Lord Arc**

**Take your guess and please Review!**


End file.
